Ocean and Magic
by HopeBeyondImagination0
Summary: Nothing's easy when your a demigod or magical but what happens when you mix the two? Meet Harry and Percy Potter-Jackson, two magic-wielding demigod twins! Who said exploring one world was hard. Try three! But that's only half the fun!
1. A Disastrous Beginning

**An Author's note.**

**I didn't like the original exchange rate for the wizarding world which is £5 to 1 Galleon, it seemed too cheap (especially if Galleons were made from 24k gold, not to mention the enchantments) so instead of £5 for a Galleon, it's been changed to £5 for 1 Knut (which is approximately $9 AUD & $6.5 USD at this current time 30/1/2019) Although this is expensive, I found it works best for me. If I get anything wrong please tell me, I'm still learning. **

**Now Greek… I'm going to be terrible at this so if some could correct and help me with this (and the rest of the languages I'll be using) I'd be eternally grateful. I've found a translator (I think) for Ancient Greek, and I'll be using Google translate for other languages (Greek, Latin, etc) If this is also wrong please tell me (Because we should all know not to trust google translate fully, but… it's all I've got... unless someone knows a better one.)**

**GBP - (British Pounds) USD - (United States) AUS - (Australia)**

**Exchange Rate:**

**1 Drachma = 2 Galleons  
**** = 34 Sickles  
****= 986 Knuts  
****= £4930 (GBP)  
****= $6409 (USD)  
****= $8874 (AUD)**

**1 Galleon = 17 Sickles  
****= 493 Knuts  
****= £2465 (GBP)  
****= $3204.5 (USD)  
****= $4437 (AUD)**

**1 Sickle = 29 Knuts  
****= £145(GBP)  
****= $188.5 (USD)  
****= $261 (AUD)**

**1 Knut = £5 (GBP)  
****= $6.5 (USD)  
****= $9 (AUD)**

**Ignore me going over bored with the money… I got into a rhythm...**

**The inspiration for this story came from:**

** -Prophecy of Two Boys – Smartiepants007**

** -The Potter Twins: Heroes of Two Different Worlds – Egopocalypse**

**This doesn't mean I copied them. If I end using something from these stories, generally it'll be accidental and I haven't realised I've done it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I make Fanfiction. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Ocean and Magic: A Disastrous Beginning**

Two toddlers sat on an old and worn sofa, giggling away as their father conjured animal shaped bubbles from his wand. Their mother watched from a distance a soft smile gracing her face.

One of the toddlers lifted his hand, giggling with joy and conjured fish and dolphin bubbles to join his fathers.

The mother laughed. A blinding smile splitting her face as she gazed towards her husband and sons. "He takes after you James."

James shook his head, eyes filled with amazement as he gazed at his small family. "Don't be silly Lily, they're mostly you."

The other toddler, who had until recently been watching his brother and father, looked at his mother and raised his arms into the air, gesturing for his mother to pick him up.

Lily smiled serenely. She moved to pick up her son, cradling him in her arms. She stared adoring at her precious child.

"Mumma, mumma," The boy murmured as he wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck.

An ominous rumble sounded around the room. The parents glanced at one another, eyes wide. The wards had broken.

"He's here," Breathed Lilly. She shared a horrified look with her husband. They should've stayed at the manor.

"Lily quick! Take the boys and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

James shoved the other twin in Lily's arms, dropping his wand. Lily gave her husband a helpless look, but conceded and ran up the stairs to her boy's room.

Lily placed the twins in a crib, the pair crying. She rushed to barricade furniture in front of the door. an echoing laugh sounding from down stairs. Lily narrowed her eyes in determination. She knew what to do. She could do this. She would do this. Her babies would survive this. No matter what.

Showers of wood chips erupted from the doorway. Lily instinctively rushed to the crib. Her arms raised out shielding them from the blast.

"Step aside silly girl stand aside," a man said as he entered the room. His blood-red eyes gleamed with malice. His wand raised, pointed at the newly widowed woman and her children.

"Please no! Take me! Not Harry! Not Percy Please not them!" Yelled Lily in panic. In her head she was chanting. Begging for mercy. Sacrificing her life and soul for her children. At the end of the night her children would be alive. Both of them.

"Step aside silly girl!" Sneered the man. He took a step forward. The end of his wand glowing an eerie green. His frustration mounting.

"Not Harry! Not Percy! Take me! Kill me instead!"

"I'll say it one more time! Step aside silly girl!"

"No! Not Percy! Not Harry! Have mercy, please have mercy! No!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light filled the room. Lily slumped to the ground, eyes wide. A tearful but content expression on her face.

The crib's carvings glowed white for a second, hidden by the flash of green of the killing curse.

The man walked forward staring at the two twins. The pair were crying, one of them reaching for his mother.

The man's sinister laughed echoed in the room. The mother was dead now. Nothing could save the brats now. He spam his wand lazily in his fingers. "Now. Which of you should I kill first?"

The man pointed his wand at the brothers, flicking his wand from left to right mockingly.

He pointed his wand at the twin who had stopped reaching for his mother and had wrapped his arms around his twin.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled triumphantly.

* * *

It was a regular Tuesday at the Dursley House hold. Petunia Dursley standing at the stove, was cooking dinner for her boys. A knock at the door startled her from her job. The woman frowned and pushed the fry-pan away from the stove. The food still sizzling in the grease covered pan. She brushed down her clothes daintily wiping of a small blob of grease with the hand towel. She turned and walked down the hallway.

She opened the front door and put on her best 'charming' smile. "Hello, can I help you?" Petunia asked, curious at what this young woman was doing out and about at this time of day.

The young woman at the door had a sad frown on her face. She had unusual violet eyes and long flowing black hair. She had a sort of unnatural beauty. A grace about her that made you instantly feel self conscious and flattered at the same time. A grace that made you want to do everything in your power to please the beauty.

"Yes, I suppose you could," answered the violet-eyed woman.

"What can I help you with?" Asked Petunia confused about what was going on, she was busy after all. Cooking was a very time consuming thing.

"May I come in?" Asked the woman, "I have some news that you might find interesting."

Petunia was instantly on edge. The smile the woman wore made it seem like it was something scandalous. It didn't sound like anything from that freak 'community'. But something that sounded like gossip. Mouth-watering juicy gossip.

"Of course, of course," Replied Petunia waving the young woman in the front door. "Would you mind terribly if I turned the stove off first? I wouldn't want poor Dudders and my darling husband's food to burn!"

The woman smiled kindly and nodded. She sat down in one of the recliners.

The room was decorated with a strong vintage style. The walls were a patterned maroon colour with off-white vertical stripes. On the far wall was a fire place surrounded with a gorgeous carved black-walnut mantle. A red and gold patterned rug stationed in front. The couches and recliners were a faded maroon with grey plant like patterns spreading across the fabric. The floor consisted of a soft cream carpet. Pictures of the family were scatted across the wall and furniture.

The photographs contained images of a family of three. The mother was thin, blonde and had an abnormally large neck. The father was obese with black hair and small, stocky limbs. The son, a chubby toddler around the age of two who had blond hair like his mother, and was rather large for his age, taking after his father.

Petunia re-entered the room, taking a seat on the sofa opposite the young black-haired woman. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've heard that you have custody of Harry and Percy Potter," the woman stated bluntly. Her eyes darkening for a brief second, completely unnoticed by the house-wife.

Petunia froze, her eyes widening. She should of knew. The unnatural beauty about the woman. The freakish aura.

"It's just that there is a relative around that is willing to take the boys in," said the woman. "Only if you want to let the go of course," hastily corrected the woman.

"Relative? Take them in?" Asked the house wife. Her mind whirling with this new information. Someone else to look after the brats? Were the freaks finally coming to collect them?

The woman gave Petunia a bright smile, eager to get the boys out of the house. She had to get them away from this horrible woman and into the safe arms of her lord.

"Who are you!? You haven't even gave me your name! you're not one of those… those..."

"My name is Calista. I am a friend of Pablo, the relative who wants to adopt the twins. he is unfortunately away at this current time, on business I'm affraid and is currently unavailable. I was sent in his place." Replied Calista ignoring the other comments of the woman.

Petunia narrowed her eyes at Calista trying to determine whether or not the other woman was lying.

"Alright. I'll bite. What's the catch?" Asked Petunia. She wasn't stupid to think it had nothing to do with any freaks. It just had to be! Just look at the woman!

"Catch? No catch. I only want what is best for the boys."

"Yes Yes."

Petunia thought about it. There seemed to be no catch and it was a way to get rid of those blasted boys. If the woman was lying it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't be her fault. She couldn't of known that the 'nice' woman was lying. A few tears here, a few wails there and it would be perfect. All the better. She couldn't care less what happened to the rascals.

"Alright," agreed Petunia. "Where do I have to sign." Her hand eagerly stretched out in waiting.

Calista smiled brightly, pulling out a form from her bag. She handed Petunia the form and pointed to a line at the bottom of the page. Petunia grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled on the line.

"Show me where the boys are?" Asked the woman as she stood up ready to grab the boys and leave.

"No! On no. Let me go get them. Still asleep, you know. Toddlers," She stuttered nervously, standing up uneasily and shoving the other woman back down into the sofa.

Calista frowned but nodded reluctantly. It would be rude and suspicious to push. No matter _how_ badly she wanted the family exposed.

Petunia rushed out of the room. She quietly opened the broom cupboard door, cringing every time it squeaked. She rushed forward snatching the pair up by their shirts lifting them in her arms. The pair whimpered quietly at the harsh grip. Petunia slapped them harshly on their backs.

"Here they are!" Announced Petunia faux-cheerfully as she entered the room.

Calista smiled warmly at the boys. She couldn't wait to make her lord happy and take them to their new mother.

"Hello Harry. Hello Percy," said Calista rushing forward to greet the two toddlers.

"Hullo," they replied shyly in unison refusing to meet the kind lady's eyes.

"My name is Calista and I'm going to take you two to your new mumma."

Petunia pushed the boys into the other woman's arms holding back a grimace of disgust.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I've got dinner to cook for my boys," She sniffed, rushing the trio out of the house.

"Have a good day," voiced Petunia before slamming the door shut in Calista's face.

* * *

Sally entered her apartment to see Poseidon sitting on her couch with two small boys.

"Poseidon?" Asked sally as she moved to place her handbag on the table. "What's going on?"

"Sally, I'd like you to meet Harry and Percy Potter," he replied. His arms wrapped securely around the boys as if afraid of them disappearing.

"Harry and Percy?" she asked, eyeing the pair sitting on their father's lap.

Poseidon grimaced, a devastated look flickering across his face.

"Lily Potter's sons," explained Poseidon. "She was killed on Halloween a few years ago along with her husband. They were sent to live with their aunt. Lets just say they... weren't treated the best."

Sally's eyes softened, her stance relaxing slightly. "I thought gods weren't allowed to interfere in mortal affairs?"

"I know. But I just couldn't leave them," muttered Poseidon, staring down sadly at the boys in his lap. "I'm a terrible father."

The two boys sensing that their father's mood had shifted, shifted closer to their father and wrapped their arms around their father. The sea good smiled sadly, his eyes filling with tears at the thought that his sons had gone through so much at a young age and they still had pure hearts.

"No your not," said Sally moving to sit next to Poseidon. She placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. The twins looked at the woman in confusion. Was this their new mother? Their new home?

"I doubt any, if not none, would rescue their children if they were in an unsafe home."

Poseidon sighed sadly but concurred.

"What are you going to do with the children?" Asked Sally. She was unsure why he brought his children here. What did he think she could do. Surely he didn't what _her_ to look after his children!

At this the sea god shifted slightly uncomfortable and coughed awkwardly. "Actually I was hoping you would take them in," Admitted Poseidon sheepishly.

Sally stiffened. "Me?!" She asked in shock.

Poseidon nodded. "You. You said that you've always wanted children. And I don't know anyone else to trust."

"Daddy?" Asked one of the boys.

"Who is she?" Asked the other.

"This is Sally, this _might_ be your new mother," replied their father suggestively. A pleading look in his eyes as he gazed at his mortal lover.

Both boys looked at Sally with their sea-green eyes. A pout on both of their faces. Their ocean-green eyes big and round filled to the brim with tears.

Sally shifted uncomfortably. Emotions churning wildly in her chest as she stared at the three boys sitting on her couch. "Well, alright."

The twins smiled toothily at her. Their bright smiling making Sally helplessly smile at the pair. They were going to kill her. She was sure of it.

"But only for a trial!"


	2. A Late-Minute Shopping Trip

**Chapter 2**

**Ocean and Magic: Salem**

"Harry! Percy!" Yelled Sally, Harry and Percy Potter-Jackson's 30 year old adopted mother. After meeting the boys 7 years ago Sally had decided to adopt the pair. Although she was hesitant at adopting them at first due to their past and who their relations were, she grew undeniably close to the boys and couldn't hold it off any longer.

Sally Jackson was a li-maj or squib. Li-maj was short for Little-magic, as squibs, unlike some people thought actually had a little bit of magic. Mot much but enough for them to make potions, use magical transportation and other magical things. Sally was the daughter of two human magicals. Magicals was a diverse term and was used for any human or human-like creature that had magic. For example: goblins, house elves, werewolves even demigods alike were creatures of magic.

Sally made her living through potions and was a well respected potion-mistress, although few knew her true origin of being a li-maj, (many ignorant wizards believed squibs were useless and inferior). When magic was needed in a potion, a magic-infused crystal-wand was used. The crystal wand was extremely expensive but a necessary item when being a li-maj and having a career in potions, runes and many other magical inclined professions. Since she couldn't use spells, she used magic-infused runes which was generally much more efficient, especially on glass bottles.

Sally loved making potions. It gave her a freedom she had never had before. When she had first lost her parents she was taken in by her uncle. Even though he wasn't sure on how to raise a child he tired his best.

At first things had been perfect. She had gone to school, came home and laughed with her uncle, learned potions, runes and other languages. Since Sally was a li-maj he couldn't teach her a lot of things but she was brilliant at cooking. They had baked a cake once and she had been a natural. On a whim he had introduced her to potions, Sally had taken to it like a fish to water.

After a while her uncle had gotten sick. Instead of getting better he got worse. They soon found out he had cancer. Sally was devastated. While Sally dropped out of school to care for him, Rich started setting things up for his death.

Although the wizarding world had improved in a lot of things, a cure for cancer hadn't been found yet. Relief from some symptoms? Yes, but a cure? No.

Luckily as a li-maj in America she was allowed to gain a mastery in potions. Unlike some other magical communities: like Magical Britain, Magical America allowed squibs an education and employment. Due to her inheritance Sally was able to educate her sons in their ancestry: mundane, magical and immortal.

Although the twins knew their dad and grandmothers were Greek and were 'named after the gods,' neither knew they were actually Gods. Harry and Percy knew that they had two mothers: Sally and Lily, two fathers: Poseidon and James, and two grandmothers: Hecate and Iris. Iris weren't the boy's maternal grandmother, but she was a predecessor of Sally. The Potter-Jacksons had 4 other mortal grandparents, but rarely got a chance to speak with them.

The goddess Iris, always kept an eye on her children and ancestors. She never had many children and always made sure to look out for them. When Iris had found Sally and the twins, she had immediately fell in love with the small family. She couldn't help but give them her blessing. Iris at first had denied being their grandmother to the children, but the pleading looks of the children completed with pouts and teary eyes, had the goddess melting on the spot.

Although Iris was a messenger goddess many forgot that being a messenger she had to speak a variety of languages. This also meant that her descendants found it easier to learn new languages. As the goddess of rainbows she also had control over light and water.

"Coming mum!" Yelled Harry, running down the stairs of the Jackson's two story apartment. Harry was extremely fit for his young age. His golden skin glowing in the morning light. His satchel swinging over his shoulder as he ran. Thank god for magic.

"Where's your brother?" Asked Sally, amused as she thought of her second son, probably still upstairs 'packing.'

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Yelled Percy from upstairs. Percy, unlike his twin was less organised. He was more athletic than his brother and read a lot less. This didn't mean he didn't get good grades, nor did this mean his brother was any less fit than he was.

"If you don't get down here quickly we wont be getting any blue ice cream!" Threatened Sally, her sapphire eyes flashing with mirth.

Ever since a young age, both boys went out of the way for blue food. They were once told that there was no such thing, so they did their best to prove that statement wrong. They believed it was a remnant of their time with the Dursleys and their hatred for anything not 'normal.'

A loud crash was heard from the top floor. Harry burst out laughing toppling over the couch. His emerald eyes lighting up in glee. Both boys had green eyes, often switching between emerald and sea-green. Although Percy typically had sea-green and Harry: emerald, they often switched to confuse people. Both had short messy black hair that was completely untameable and were slightly above average height for their age group.

Sally sighed in fondness, "honestly!"

Percy finally came downstairs. Pouting at his amused mother and laughing brother.

"Maturity boys," scolded Sally, pointing mockingly at her son, as she struggled to hold in a giggle.

Percy rolled his eyes. For some reason it felt like he had forgotten something.

"Not sorry mum," chocked out Harry as he fell off the couch onto the floor where he gracefully rolled into a crouch to stand back up.

Sally smiled at the pair, walking over to ruffle their hair. The twins shared outraged expressions fighting against their mother's evil hands as they tried to pat down their unruly hair. Even though they pretended to hate the affection. Both did secretly love it.

"Lets get going boys! The market isn't going to be open forever you know," said Sally. "Have you both got everything?"

Harry and Percy nodded their heads in unison.

"Oh, wait!" Yelled Percy. "My phone!."

Harry face-palmed. Percy clicked his fingers, a burst of dull emerald-coloured magic surrounded his hand. When he opened his fingers, his phone lay on the palm of his hand. Percy and Harry had been able to use 'wandless' magic ever since they were born. Unlike some other magicals, it had always came easy to them. They had no use for a focus or 'wand' like some other countries other than for appearance sake.

Magical America used magic either by wandless or foci, not necessarily with a wand focus. Each magical had their own way of using magic and with each culture within the community had their own branch of magic that came easier to their kind.

Today the trio were heading into Salem, Massachusetts for the day. It had been three hundred years since the American Magical World had changed their perspective and laws. Each year on the 7th May the magicals of America would celebrate their freedom.

Although it had only been 58 years since the Legalization of mundane-magical association. This year marked the three-hundredth year of freedom for all magicals and the community of Magical America were holding a massive festival starting the next morning which was going to last the entire week. Magicals from all around the world would be selling items at the festival grounds, listening to music and sharing their cultures with one-another. They also got the week off school which Percy was thrilled about. The trio were out today as they needed to buy some last minute items for their stall. The Jacksons had thought it would be a brilliant idea to sell potions and other trinkets, precious objects and artefacts for money. Since they weren't going to be there the whole time they had hired others to look after their stall.

Harry and Percy's school – California School of Mundane and Magicks – were also selling things at the festival, with each club and grade having their own stall. Their friend Annabeth would be working at the wiccan club's stall, and when they had both finished their shifts would meet up and explore the grounds.

When a dark lord had rose in the late 1600s, early 1700s he had allied with other magical communities such a werewolves, vampires, elves, nymphs and other mistreated creatures and cultures. Even wiccans and shifters who were generally peaceful joined the rebellion against the magical humans of America. The wizarding community had realised that working together would benefit all and create a better place for their children. Although this didn't allow anything to do with 'mundanes'. Association with mundanes only came into play after the Dark Lord Grindelwald's defeat.

"Ready now?" Asked Sally, raising an eyebrow at her forgetful son.

"Yes mum," relied Percy sheepishly, running his fingers through his unruly black hair.

Sally walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of green powder from a bowl on the mantle and yelled, "Akilah house!" She through the powder into the fireplace and walked through the green flames.

Sally walked out the other side with a step. She moved to the side waiting for her sons to come through. Akilah house was named after the woman that helped defeat the dark lord in 1703 along with her future husband Daniel Wilson. Akilah and Daniel had drafted the laws for the 'New Magical World of 1705' which set into motion the equality of all magicals.

Akilah house was where the Treaty of 1705 was drawn up and signed. While the house was small, it was cosy, warded, and served the purpose of an entrance to Wilson Plaza. The house had warm mahogany flooring with large faded red and gold rug stationed in the middle of the room. The fire-place she had walked out had a striking mahogany-carved mantle and other nick-knacks surrounded the room. A door led of to the side into the museum and shop.

Sally looked back to the fire-place as Harry and Percy stepped through. The pair covered in soot. With a quick wave of their hands it was vanished.

"Ready to go?" She asked, gesturing extravagantly as she waved at the door leading to the alley.

The pair grinned brightly in reply.

"Are we visiting Gringotts first?" Asked Harry following after his mother.

Sally nodded walking through the door as another 'woosh' was heard, signalling the arrival of someone else.

The alley they had walked into was massive. It stretched far and long. The main shopping centre towing into the sky ahead, while smaller shops were placed side-to-side along the edge of the mall. The stone path in front split into two, arching around a massive shamrock-green park.

Several paths arched off the main, branching into different sections of the mall. The trio turned onto Capital Alley, the financial and legal section.

Gringotts lay at the end of the alley. It's extravagant white-marble wall elevating high above the buildings around it.

As they walked to the entrance, the two goblin guards stationed either side of the enormous wooden doors, nodded their heads at the family. The three returned the nods, inclining their heads in respect.

The floor of Gringotts was a patterned marble. Pillars of smoothed, shaded Gray marble chunks separated the desks. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling. Gold accented the room, from the tips of the marble pillars to the frames of the individual window panes.

Sally walked up to one of the nearby tellers. "Good morning Snidrok, is it possible for us to visit the Jackson vault and check on our investments?

Snidrok looked at the book in front of him, tracing his finger down the page before looking at the li-maj again. "Of course Miss Jackson, Luklad is available at the moment. You should know where to go."

Sally and the boys nodded in respect to the goblin before walking to the back of the bank. The trio turned and walked down a corridor, searching for the right room. Arriving at a door, they looked at the sign. 'Luklad Senior Adviser'. Sally rapped on the door.

"Come in," came the reply.

The li-maj opened the door to the office, holding it open for her children. Harry and Percy walked through sitting on two chairs seated in front of the desk.

"Ah, Miss Jackson, Messrs Potter-Jackson, what can I do for you three today?" Asked Luklad tapping his long nails on the desk.

"The usual," replied Sally walking over to the desk to take a seat beside her sons.

Luklad nodded, opening a draw and pulling out a file. The goblin then flicked through it before placing it on the table. He pushed the file towards the mother. Sally picked up the file briefly, scanning the contents. She nodded in satisfaction, closing the file and handing it back to the goblin.

"All is in order," stated the senior adviser as he stared at the small family before him.

"How are the investments?" She asked. Sally and in extension, Harry and Percy had invested in several companies. Most small, and most had things to do with potions. It didn't earn them a significant amount, but it defiantly helped them. Potion masters typically earned a sizeable amount of money from their jobs. The better the quality and the type of potions increased the amount. Potioneers varied in skills, from those who successfully created an instructed potion, to those who experimented. Those who made the cheaper and easier potions, to those who made more expensive and harder potions.

Sally was an experiment potioneer who was always trying to improve potions, although she did this as safe as possible by using theory science beforehand. Sally typically worked on the more hard and expensive potions that sold for a lot of money as she enjoyed a challenge. This didn't mean she created the more simple and often in more demand. Sally often had several batches of the simple potions going at once.

Some potion shops used automatons which created the potions. Although this allowed mass production, this couldn't be used to create more advanced potions which needed magic, nor did it have the quality of potions which were hand made.

Thought the family had many investments they also hand their own shop, 'Potioneer's Delight' a company that was rising in business. No one was surprised at its popularity as many knew the amazing quality of the potions and other trinkets sold there. Potioneer's Delight had recently opened up two new stores, meaning they had to work harder and employ a few apprentices.

Harry and Percy, who often helped their mother with her potions and had started brewing for the store, meaning they got a share in profits for their creations.

Luklad clicked his fingers. A small file appearing on the desk. "Very well, if I may say so myself." Goblins specialised in money, few species could reach their level of skill. They prided themselves on their ability to make profit. The Potters who were always brilliant at investment and money, were well respected within their community. Goblins didn't see fit to bankrupt a magical unless it was for a definite reason. It was bad for business. After all a stagnant vault had no profit.

Sally reached forward and took the offered document. It wasn't very big compared to the other file, but it showed the recent actions of the small company. Miss Jackson hummed in approval giving it back to the goblin behind the desk.

"Anything else needed to be discussed?" Asked the Goblin behind the desk. His hands neatly folded on the table.

"No. We are good for the day," the mother replied placing a hand on her son's arm as Percy shifted restlessly.

The goblin laughed showing off his fanged teeth. "I suppose not, your children seen ready to leave."

Percy flushed lightly, bowing his head slightly in embarrassment. Harry glanced at his brother. His emerald eyes filled with amusement.

Sally chuckled, wrapping her arms around her sons. "I think so."

"Thank you Senior Adviser Luklad," Acknowledged Harry, nodding his head in respect towards the goblin.

"Thank you," echoed Percy, bowing his head in sincere recognition.

"Of course children of magic."

With a last nod the small family stood up from the desk and left the room. They hurried down the corridor. They exited the building with a sharp nods to the guards who replied in kind.

The small family spent the next few hours strolling around the rapidly filling plaza as other magicals arrived to do their last minute panic-infused shopping. Unlike some of the other panicing magicals the trio had pre-ordered their supplies before hand and were only picking up their packages they had ordered and grabbing extra items that may or may not be were needed.

By the time the trio had finally left it was dark. They had spent the whole day at the plaza after meeting up with several friends and planning for the next few days. The kids were planning on meeting up at the school early the next morning to hangout and further plan the next week.

Sally walked her sleepy sons home and sent them to bed early. They were going to have a very fun filled week ahead of them. And in the end both Harry and Percy got their blue ice-cream to the humour of their friends and family.

* * *

**26/5/2019 - Dates changed, March to May + School times**


End file.
